<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 6: Edging by Harlow (Damien)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861527">Day 6: Edging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow'>Harlow (Damien)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020: Changeling. [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edgeplay, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Other, Self-Edging, Self-teasing, Teasing, trying not to get caught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendrick's been off on his first real mission into the Spire, and it's been both amazing and anxiety inducing. He takes stress relief into his own hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020: Changeling. [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 6: Edging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alone in his tent, his party spread out on watch or in their own bedrolls, Kendrick traced his fingers over his own abdomen. Being in the spire, exploring it, was exhilarating, and it left him with too much energy to just go to sleep. He let his nails scratch his pale skin, debating with himself over whether or not to let himself jerk off. He could hear the crackling of the fire, the fauna exploring and living its life, and the sounds of snoring and mumbling from his party. As long as he was quiet and kept an ear out for someone opening the flaps of his tent, he should be fine.</p><p>He stuffed his hand into his pants, his thumb tracing over his stiffening dick as he passively played with his own balls. He had plenty of time, assuming he actually slept afterwards, so he didn’t rush. He slowly, so slowly, started to stroke his cock, his eye slipping shut. He yanked down his pants, keeping the blanket just barely covering him to keep in some of his body heat, and he wrapped his fist around himself.</p><p>He stroked a few times, feeling the twitches of heat as he moved slowly, mostly teasing himself with the pace. It felt pretty good, and he brought his other hand down, cupping his balls and gently rolling them in his hand before he released them, his hand sliding up his stomach, pushing his sweater up over his chest. It darkened into a deep black as it shifted, turning into a normal shirt. He slipped his finger into the ring through his left nipple, tugging it gently as he kept stroking himself painfully slowly, trying to build tension in himself.</p><p>His cock twitched as he refused to just give in and make himself cum quickly, his pace staying just as achingly slow. He moved to tug at the ring through his other nipple, letting out a long breath. He could hear whoever was on watch poking at the fire, the crackling as a different log caught covering the sounds he was making.</p><p>He started to stroke faster, his lip between his teeth and his breath shakily coming out of his nose. His cock was getting slick from his pre, and as soon as he felt himself getting close, he stopped and let go. His cock twitched, his heart pounded, but he just waited. Gradually, his breathing returned more to normal, then he grabbed his cock again. He held it for a few seconds, checking himself to make sure he wouldn’t cum the second he started again, then he stroked his fingers over it. He was torturing himself, but he honestly enjoyed it.</p><p>He gave himself slow, loose-gripped strokes, not really bringing himself back to the edge so much as frustrating himself. He waited until he couldn’t handle it anymore, actually annoying himself, then gripped himself tighter. He stroked quickly a few times, then let go. He kept squeezing himself tight and giving himself two or three quick strokes before pulling his hand away, somehow worse than the teasingly light strokes. He kept doing it until he was close, his body thrusting his hips up without him thinking about it. His breathing caught in his throat as he let go of his dick, feeling dangerously close. His breath came out in an irritated huff, despite the fact that he was doing it to himself.</p><p>He let himself catch his breath again, teasing his nipples instead just to make sure his hands were occupied. It took much longer for him to calm down with his fingers teasing his nipples the whole time, but it was worth it for him. Every second was painful, making his need to cum more and more pressing, but he loved the way it burned low in his belly. It was like the pins and needles feeling when his leg fell asleep, uncomfortable and annoying in how much it made him focus on it, but when it stopped, it was the most satisfying thing.</p><p>He stroked himself quickly again, the precum dribbled over his hand making it smooth but also much more audible as he stroked. He heard steps and immediately released himself, his breathing loud in the tent. His heart pounded as he heard whoever was on watch walking around the camp, and they only sounded like they walked back to where they’d been waiting once Kendrick had relaxed again.</p><p>His cock was starting to feel more uncomfortable than good, and he knew he could only stop himself from bringing himself over  the edge maybe one more time. He gave it a few slow, featherlight strokes, then immediately stroked quick and firmly, biting his lip hard to keep quiet. If his teeth weren’t digging into his lip hard enough to leave a mark, he would’ve whined when he pulled his hand away. Instead, he kept biting his lip, keeping in the frustrated sounds.</p><p>He rubbed over his balls, breathing out hard through his nose. His other hand wrapped around his cock, just holding it while he waited to back off the edge one last time. His eye was closed tight, and he slid his lip out of his mouth for a second. He panted with his mouth wide open, fighting the urge to stroke himself off just yet.</p><p>He spread his legs some, giving himself easier access to tease his balls, then he bit his lip again, starting to stroke himself again. It was firm, but still slow. He sped up little by little, his eye closed tight as he stroked himself. Anyone could have opened the tent and walked in, and he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself. He needed to cum, and he needed it badly.</p><p>He thrust up into his hand, angling his strokes so he’d cum onto himself rather than the roof of the tent, and he kept his hand very gently tugging his balls. He was close, and he wasn’t listening to his party anymore. He bit his lip hard, his back arching as he came. The first shot nearly hit him in the face, his chest and abs getting covered as he worked himself through the orgasm. The last drops fell and he felt exhausted, only barely convincing himself to clean himself off.</p><p>With the tingle of magic, he felt not only clean but warmed where his clothes touched his skin, and he stuffed his cock back into his pants. He warmed the blanket too, wrapping himself up tight. He yawned loudly, rubbing his lip where the teeth marks were, then he rolled over. He heard the sound of footsteps marching around their little campsite as whoever it was looked around, the steady pacing lulling him to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>